An 'Icon's' Daughter  The Conclusion
by Melilovesraw
Summary: The final part of An 'Icon's' Daughter. A major problem arrives in Shaylee's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: As always I don't own anything except my OC(S). I hope you enjoy the first chapter of An 'Icon's' Daughter - The conclusion. I won't be doing a pic for this one, but there is a pic for the first story for this, its on my profile.**

Chapter 1 – Getting Reacquainted 

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

My how time flies, its 2026 now and somethings have happened. Aiden and Anthony are now 19 & 18 and both trained for wrestling and both are great at it. About 13 years ago, Jeff and I had a surprise, a double surprise. We had non identical twins, a boy Jamie Michael and a girl Ava Marie. These two may be twins but you couldn't tell it. Jamie is deep into rap music and has my dark hair and my eyes, but everything else about him is Jeff. Ava is deep into rock & metal music, she has Jeff's hair color with my eyes. They are 12 and both on the honor roll in the 7th grade. Ava wants to be a gymnast while Jamie wants to be a wrestler. Gracelyn is now 17 and I can't even tell you what happened to her. Jeff and I have never hid the fact that she was biologically Matt Morgan's daughter and up until recently she was the ballerina she told me she would be. I guess it started 3 weeks ago at Gracelyn's 17th birthday party when low and behold Matt Morgan showed up and decided since all the hard work was done, he would be a daddy to her. She pushed him out but he kept calling her and sending messages. I am not sure what has been said there and she doesn't want to talk about it yet. As soon as Aiden and Anthony debut as a tag team, Jeff and Matt are both retiring. John and I have remained great friends. John does have another child, a girl named Abby, she is 11. His ex wife took off on them when Abby was 5 weeks old and has never been back since. Matt Hardy married Mickie and we became family. They have 12 year old twin boys, Logan and Jaden and a little 5 year old girl named July, which is the month Mickie and Matt got married in. John, Jeff and Matt still work for the WWE and are still in great condition. I did go back for a couple of weeks during Mickie's retirement shortly after July was born. Randy got marred to Sam and they had Alanna and Randy Jr. Paul and Steph have added to their family since Aurora. They now have Murphy and Paul Jr. Dave never remarried but his 19 year old grandson Jacob has been training to be a wrestler and is debuting at the same time Aiden and Anthony are. Gracelyn has been dating Jacob for a few months now. Vince no longer runs the WWE, but he is still amongst us. Shane, Steph and Paul are, as well as 19 year old Aurora. Aurora and Aiden have been dating for a year now, thats what really brought me and Steph close lately. Anthony is dating Randy's 16 year old daughter Alanna. Shane called me when things started getting set for the boys to come in. He asked me to join in the debuting of them, being that people knew I was his mom and a WWE diva. Plus he asked Mickie and I to train some of these so called diva's they have brought in. This one girl in there now I will not train her. Justine, 30 year old who has a mad crush on Jeff. She told everyone that Jeff was the father of a baby she was carrying. Jeff took a lie detector for me and it proved he was telling the truth. Even despite tests proving Cody Rhodes to be the baby's father, she maintains it is Jeff's. So here I am getting myself packed for a trip to Vegas for a Raw to promote Summerslam. I have got a tutor set for Jamie and Ava. Gracelyn has just graduated as one of the heads of her class. She has been accepted to a very good ballet school. I have asked the kids to pack a bag for about a week. Now if they actually did it, it would literally be a miracle. I walked into Jamie's room first.

"Hey Jamie buddy, hows that bag coming along?"  
"Pretty good except I can't fit all my clothes in this bag with my cds."  
"Jamie you don't need to bring every disc you own. You won't have enough time to listen to it all. Just bring your Ipod with you."  
"Mom, yes I will."

"You heard me Jamie."  
"Ughh." He said pulling his cds out.  
I helped Jamie finish up his bag and then I went down the hall to see how Ava was coming along.

"How's it coming in here?"  
"Good except I can't decide how many leotards to bring."  
"None, we are going to the WWE not a gymnastics competition. You can keep in shape by doing exercises in sweats or a pair of shorts."  
"It will throw off my routine mom."  
"Deal with it, finish it up. I expect to be seeing your father by 2pm tomorrow afternoon."  
I left Ava's room and got down by Gracelyn's room when I could hear two people talking.  
"Jacob I just don't know how it happened, we were so careful."  
"I know Gracelyn, what are we going to tell our parents?"  
I walked into the room.  
"Oh I don't know, how about the truth. Whats going on?"  
They both looked down at the ground.  
"Mom I'm... Pregnant and he is the father."

I felt like my ears are on fire, I can't believe this. Jeff is not going to be happy about this.  
"Well I guess Jacob will be joining us as you two will be telling your father Gracelyn, cause I'm not doing it. What are you planning to do with the baby when he or she is born?"  
"Planning on either raising this baby or possibly adoption, we haven't decided."  
"Well Gracelyn, when this baby is born and you don't have an ounce of compassion or love for that baby, I'll let you go through the adoption."

"The reason I was considering adoption is cause of my career in ballet. How am I suppose to do that with a kid?"  
"How did your dad and I raise you and your brothers and sister with both of us professional wrestlers?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'll tell you, love and support from your father and I, and a lot of love for you kids too."  
"After I have this baby I may never be able to do ballet again."  
"Maybe not, but you can sure try. Just remember if you can't, wrestling is in your blood. I'll be training some girls, after the baby is born I can train you."  
"It would be awhile after the baby is born, being all sore for awhile."  
"Sweety, let me tell yo something. After I had your brother Anthony, I started training secretly 4 weeks after he was born. When he was 8 weeks old I was back in the ring. After you were born it was 9 weeks, 10 tops. But I also just had gotten married."

"Dang."  
"Jacob head to your hotel, we will be by in the morning to pick you up. Missy here needs to pack and get some sleep."

Everyone said their goodnights and turned in. I got up at 7:30 and made bacon, sausage and eggs for breakfast. I went and woke up the kids. Gracelyn however was already awake, in the bathroom, huddled over the toilet.

"How you feeling?"  
"Sick as can be. Why is this happening?"  
"Its one of the many downfalls of pregnancy. Don't worry it will go away later on."

"Did you have this problem?"  
"Not with you or Anthony really, but with the twins I was constantly hanging over it myself. Now get dressed and come eat breakfast."

"Ugh food, not sure if I want that."  
"Just come down and at least try."  
I went back downstairs and began serving breakfast.

"Ava, 2 scrambled, 5 pieces of bacon plus toast. Jamie, 2 fried, 2 sausage links, 3 pieces of bacon no toast. Gracelyn 2 scrambled, 1 sausage link, 1 piece of bacon and 3 slices of toast. At least try to eat the toast, it will help with the nausea."  
"Whats wrong with Grace?" Jamie asked

"She went out and got herself knocked up." Ava said and they both started laughing.  
"Enough, leave your sister alone. It could happen to any of you. God forbid it please, but it could. Your father and I are not going to judge you or treat you different. All we as is if you created it you take care of it. That goes for all of you including Anthony and Aiden, now hurry so we can get going."

The kids quietly finished eating and thats a miracle. They brought their stuff down and we loaded the limo up outside. Gracelyn had morning sickness almost the whole flight. When we landed and got off the plane, I seen 3 faces I'd been dying to see. Jeff, Aiden and Anthony. I ran up to them and wrapped my arms around each of their necks.  
"I have missed you guys so much. How have things went?"  
"They have went great. How have you been?"  
"Great, especially since I'm here with you now."  
"Gracelyn, Ava and Jamie you better get over here and give me a hug."  
The kids went over and hugged Jeff.  
"What is Jacob doing here?" Jeff asked.  
"It's something we will discuss when we get to the hotel."  
We got our bags and went to the hotel. Ava and Jamie went and unpacked their bags as Jeff, Gracelyn, Jacob and I sat down to talk about Gracelyn's situation.  
"So whats going on?"  
"Well there is something that will shock you, but perhaps these two can tell you what that is."  
"Dad, Jacob and I have been dating each other for awhile."  
"Thats the shocking news, you two are dating? Already knew it."  
"No there is more." Jacob added.

"Well what is it? I don't have all day."  
"I'm pregnant and Jacob is the father."  
At first Jeff sat there and I could see the tension building in his face.  
"WHAT?" Jeff screamed.  
"Jeff calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down Shay. This boy got our daughter pregnant and you're telling me to calm down. I told her all about protection, I have stressed it to all of them."

Gracelyn put her head down and I had seen her tears.  
"I'm sorry daddy." She said and ran to her room. Anthony walked out of his room on her way to hers.  
"Whats going on with Lyn?" Aiden and Anthony both call her Lyn.  
"Anthony, your sister is pregnant."  
Aiden walked out of his room ready to go somewhere.  
"Where you going boy?"  
"Did you forget dad, we have the meeting with everyone downstairs about whats going to be happening."  
"Oh yea actually I did."

There was a lot of rearranging made to accommodate our large group.  
"Ok so why are we all down here?" Dave asked anyone.  
"Well its about time that the boys debut. Shay is coming back for the debut, what about you Dave?"  
"Yea I'll be there."  
"Anything else interesting?"

"Gracelyn is pregnant."  
"That concerns me how?" Dave asked.  
"I'm the father grandpa." Jacob spoke up. Dave sat there with a stunned look on his face.  
"Sorry if I'm crashing the party, but could you tell me where my beautiful daughter Shaylee is?"  
I knew that voice! I turned around there was my dad with uncle Shawn. I ran up and gave them both a hug.  
"How have you been dad?"

"Great! Health is great, ma is great too."  
"Thats good to hear. I talked to Garrett not to long ago, he said him, Adrianna and the kids were good. I haven't had a chance to talk to Steven or Grace for awhile. How are they?"  
"Well Grace is fine, she works a lot though. Steven is doing alright, him, his wife and their girls are camping right now."  
"How about you Shawn? How are the kids and the wife?"  
"Everyone is great. My daughter Angela is 6 months pregnant with her first."  
"Tell her I said congratulations. I remember when I was pregnant with Anthony, I was so excited."

"So whats going on here with all of you guys?"  
"Anthony, Aiden and Jacob are getting ready to debut on the show. I'm coming back for it. Oh and by the way your granddaughter Gracelyn is pregnant."  
"You're ok with that?"  
"Its not that I'm ok with it but honestly what can I do?"  
"You're right! So who is the father?"  
"Dave's grandson Jacob." We walked back over to the table and had two chairs added.

"So what is going to happen?"  
"Well, Mike, Harry and Evan are in the faction and Justine is their valet. Well when Anthony, Aiden and Jacob debut, Justine is going to interfere and that brings in Shay who attacks Justine."  
"What about her daughter being pregnant too?"  
"I'll manage don't worry."  
"Shay you're training girls within the next few weeks. How are you going to do all of this?" Jeff asked me.  
"I'll get it done Jeff."  
After lunch Steph wanted to speak to me in private so we walked down the hall.  
"Whats up Steph?"  
"I have some great news. The WWE has decided to put your dad in the hall of fame due to his achievements."  
"Oh my god, wow! I think he will be very honored."  
"Don't tell him, its a surprise. But we want you to induct him, will you do it?"  
"Of course, without even thinking about it."  
"Its still almost a year away but it will be here before we know it. I also have something else to ask."  
"Fire away."  
"Aurora wants to be a diva. Can you help me train her?"  
"Sure, I'm sure she will be a quick learner."  
"I'll let Aurora know she starts training soon."

**Well how do you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Sorry this took so long to get to. I've been working on my other story Deceptive Hearts and I got drawn into it and couldn't think of anything for this story. But I'm hoping to get this one going good now that it is winding down. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for anything confusing in the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - 

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

"So what do you have going on?" Jeff asked me as we laid cuddled up on our hotel bed together.

"I'm training Aurora as well as some of these other girls. Plus the stuff with Anthony and Aiden."  
"You need to slow down some."  
"I'll be fine."

"Is that all Steph talked to you about?"  
"No, she asked me to induct my dad as a surprise inductee into the hall of fame next year."  
"I'm sure you told her yes."  
"Of course I told her yes."

Jeff and I laid in bed, cuddled up when he moved and started kissing my neck.  
"You are starting trouble."  
"Its not trouble. I'm just trying to make love to my wife, who I haven't gotten to hold for a long time." He said fumbling around with the buttons on my shirt, unbuttoning them. He slid my shirt off before pulling his over his head before returning his lips to my neck. I've missed him so much lately and I'm in desperate need of this. I was already in my panties and he quickly got rid of them before removing his remaining clothing. He wasted no time on thrusting in. At first it felt really good, but then it quickly turned painful.  
"Ahh." I shouted out.  
"Must have been too long for us."  
He thrust back in a few more times and I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was bothering me bad.  
"Jeff, stop. You have to stop." He pulled out and looked at me.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked and noticed the tears that had started to fall on my face. "Shay, whats wrong?"  
"It hurt really bad."  
"Must have hurt extremely bad because you have tears on your face."  
"It did."  
"This the only time its hurt like that?"  
"Yes." I lied to him, it has been hurting the last I don't know how many times. I just never said anything and it had never hurt quite this bad before.

"Do me a favor and get it checked out anyways."  
"I will, just let me get stuff situated first."  
"Ok, but don't put it off too long."  
"I won't as long as you don't put off talking to Gracelyn about this situation she is in."  
"I don't know how to talk to her about that Shay, I figured Aiden or Anthony would be coming to us about that stuff before her. She had her head together right, what the hell happened?"

"She still has her head together Jeff. Remember things like that happen unexpectedly. I sure as hell didn't plan Anthony or her but I wouldn't trade them for anything. We never even planned the twins but they are here."

"I thought she was on birth control?"  
"The doctor took her off of them because they were causing her to gain some weight."

"I'll talk to Gracelyn in the morning, but please get that checked out."

"I will, I promise."

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I heard a lot of commotion out in the living room of the hotel suite. I walked out and Aiden, Anthony and Jacob sat around talking about things. I noticed the bathroom door closed and I asked who was in the bathroom. Aiden said Gracelyn was in there. I waited for her to come out, when she opened the door she looked at me and took off to her room quickly. I went in right behind her.

"You avoiding me Gracelyn?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said laying herself down on the bed. I walked over and sat next to her and started rubbing her back.

"Gracelyn, please talk to me. I know I got upset up this but I still love you."  
"I feel like I've disappointed you and mom."  
"Yes we are upset but we still love you and that will never change no matter what you've done." She sat up and looked at me, tears falling from her eyes.  
"You mean you aren't mad any more?"  
"I'm not happy that you put yourself in this situation but there is nothing I can really do about it. I love you and your brothers and sister no matter what. I'm sure your mother feels the same way."  
"I hope she does... Can I tell you something?"  
"Yes you can tell me anything Gracelyn."  
She looked around the room like she wasn't sure if she should tell me.  
"I think I want to be a diva."  
"Ask your mother to train you after the baby is born."  
"I'm thinking I might. I know I got accepted into a good school but the more I think about it the more I think I want to become a diva."

"As long as you are sure thats what you want to do. You've got some time to think about it though. You can't do anything until after the baby is born."

"Yea I know and it will give me time to decide."  
"Now can I ask you something?"  
"Sure ask away."  
"What did Matt Morgan talk to you about?"  
"Just about everything in the past. He says that mom used him and a few other things."  
"Your mom never used him, she was hurting and stuff happened. He knew when he met her that she was being pulled into several different directions. Plus the stuff with Amanda happened and your mom really had a lot on her mind."  
"I'm sure she did."  
"If you ever have any questions about any of that, just ask us. We aren't gonna lie to you about it."  
"He makes me really uncomfortable. I remember when I was younger I tried to call him and met my father. He told me he didn't have a daughter."  
"He doesn't, I have two beautiful daughters. I'm sorry that he missed out, but thats his loss. He chose it this way, don't let him bother you."  
"I'm not going to."  
"Does he know you are pregnant?"  
"No, why would I tell him anything?"  
"I was just asking."  
"No, as far as I'm concerned he doesn't exist to me. He didn't want to be my dad when I needed him, and besides I have a great dad right here."  
I pulled her and hugged her.  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that."  
"I mean it."  
I tucked her back into bed and walked out.  
"You boys get to sleep." I said and they scattered. I walked back into my room and cuddled back up with Shay.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I was talking to Gracelyn."  
"Is everything good?"  
"Everything is good."

"I'm glad."  
"Me too." I said before dozing back off.

**Raw – Shaylee's P.O.V.**

Walking around backstage I felt a comfortable familiar feeling. Like I was home again. I know I'm retired and I'm going to stay retired after this is up but it just feels good to relive my glory days once in awhile. I rounded a corner and there was Justine.  
"You need to tell your man to start paying attention to his baby."  
"Not his baby, not our problem." I said trying to walk around her.  
"It is his." She said grabbing my arm  
"The DNA said otherwise." I said pulling my arm out of her grasp.

"Why exactly are you here anyways?"  
"Our sons are debuting and they asked me to come and train some of you diva's who can't seem to grasp the wrestling aspect of it all, you know how you go out there and make yourself look all trashy."  
"Why you." She said starting to walk towards me.  
"Don't even try it." I said putting my hand up in front of her. I turned and walked away before anything else happened. I headed down the hall and went into Jeff's locker room. He had Aiden, Anthony, Jacob and John in there.  
"Hey John, how ya livin?"  
"I'm livin." He said giving me a hug. "Glad to see you, Anthony has been telling me you are doing great."  
"I'm so glad he is becoming a wrestler. Seems to fit him, just like it did you."  
"Yea it sure does."  
"If I didn't know better I'd swear he was your twin, only you are graying now and he isn't." I said letting out a little laughter.  
"Oh you think its funny that I've got some gray going on?"  
"Sure do."  
"Well you do know that yours is turning some too?"  
"Yup I know and I don't care. I have 5 children what more do you expect?"  
"Good point."

A stage hand let us know it was time for the boys to make a save on the show. They ran down to the ring and saved one of the new guys. But Mike (Miz), Harry (DH) and Evan (Bourne) beat them down. Justine ran down to the ring and Mike held Anthony's arms as she went to smack him. They blasted my music throughout the arena and I made my way down to the ring. I grabbed Justine by the hair and yanked her away from my son. Aiden and Jacob both got back to their feet as the group of them ran back up the ramp. Justine came up behind me and grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards. That wasn't part of the show and she did it just to piss me off. I got back up to my feet and she got out of the ring. I climbed out of the ring and chased her up the ramp and into the backstage area. The fans cheered thinking it was the storyline but this was going further then a storyline. I finally caught up to her just before we hit catering and I speared her into the wall. I stood up and there stood Shane.  
"Whats going on here?"  
"Justine decided to take things a little to far tonight out there so I paid her back a little bit. Isn't that right Justine?"  
"You are such a bitch Shaylee." She shouted.  
"Enough of this Justine, what the hell is your problem with Shay?"  
"The fact that her man got me pregnant then ran off on the baby."  
"Its not his baby, now get over it or so help me you won't have a job here. Do you understand me?"  
"Understood." She shouted before walking off.  
"Now Shay keep that temper under control. I know she started that but you can't let her get to you that much, bad business."  
"I know that Shane, just when she did that I snapped and it won't happen again I promise."

**So what did you think? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). Thank you to anyone that reads and reviews this. If you are interested, I have a poll on my profile for my next story. If you would, please vote. Thanks to anyone in advance that does. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3 – Training Starts**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

Mickie and I sat waiting for these girls to get here for training, Aurora is the only one here at the moment with us.  
"Well since they want to take too long, how about we start off with you Aurora?"  
"Sounds good to me." She said as Steph and Paul walked into the room. Steph and Paul had already shown her some moves and we worked on a few of those. Mickie and I wrestled showing her how to do a few things, hurricarana and some drop kicks. Mickie was teaching her some submissions when the girls we were suppose to be training walked in.  
"Hey girls, you guys are almost 40 minutes late. Care to explain?" I said.  
"We don't have to explain anything to you." Justine snapped at me.  
"You aren't even suppose to be here so why would I want to hear your excuse anyways?" She rolled her eyes and looked up at me.  
"Shane told me to be here."  
"Doesn't surprise me that he wants you here. Mickie will be working with you cause I'm not."  
"What do you mean it doesn't surprise you that he wants me here?"  
"The simplest answer I can give you is that you suck in the ring."  
I walked up to the rest of the girls, 4 more others.  
"What is your name?" I said to a tall brunette girl.  
"Lily."  
"Are you ready to train?"  
"Sure am."  
I had her follow me to another ring.  
"So what is it that Vince is concerned with about your performance?"  
"He wants me to learn to take a bump better and work on a few aerial moves."  
"Ok, first we will get to the bumps. Aerials will come after that, I'll teach ya some drop kicks and stuff."  
As I was training her, I heard the door open again but this time I didn't pay attention to who entered. Lily was finally getting the hang of taking the hits better then she had been.  
"MOM." I heard Jamie scream. I looked up at him and there he stood with Jeff. Jamie however had bleached his hair a few shades lighter. I stood up and went over to them, leaning against the ropes.  
"What did you do?"

"Dad took me to get it lightened, do you like it?"  
"Not really, why did you do that Jeff?"  
"You don't get mad at me when I do it." He said looking up at me. I knew he was just trying to get off the hook for allowing him to do it and I just let it go, turning back to Lily.  
"You ready for a few aerial moves?"  
"Sure."  
"Jamie sit down and watch the show." I heard Jeff say.  
"I've seen mom wrestle before dad."  
I talked her through doing a drop kick, even had Jeff get in the ring for demonstration purposes. She did one and she nailed it, she got up and did it again and again.  
"Alright, I don't want you to over do it today. We will pick up next time."  
"Mom next time have me get in the ring." Jamie said.  
"Sorry buddy, thats not gonna happen."  
"Aww man."  
"Wait till you are a little older."  
"Dad."  
"I agree with your mother."  
"15 Jamie, thats when we let Aiden and Anthony start training."  
"Fine."

Later on after everything was done, Mickie and I sat talking by ourselves.  
"So how did it go with Aurora?"  
"She did great, she is a natural. That Justine chick though, I don't think she will be around. She isn't very good at anything and she doesn't take direction well."  
"Doesn't surprise me."  
"She also had some not so nice things to say about you."  
"That doesn't surprise me either."  
"Me either, but apparently she didn't think we were friends."

"So what did she say about me?"  
"That you were a bitch and that you don't love Jeff the way she does. That Zack is his son and you two just won't accept it."

"Always the same thing over and over again. The DNA says it is Cody's baby. I'll honestly be glad once Jeff retires and get away from her. I'll miss this all over again but it will be worth getting rid of her."  
"I heard that you two had an altercation last night at the show."  
"We did, I speared her into the wall after she pulled me backwards by my hair in the middle of the ring."  
"I'm assuming there was another one earlier in the day?"  
"Your assumptions are correct. We had a mild one in the hall before we went out there. But anyways how is July doing, last I knew she was sick."  
"She is getting better, she is at the hotel with Matt right now. The boys are with Shannon right now, doing man stuff I guess."  
"I made all of my kids come." I said and she let out a giggle. I started to stand up when a similar pain hit me from the night before.  
"Ouch." I said falling back to a sitting position.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I've been having some pains."  
"What kind of pains?"  
"Pains during sex mostly, but this one was similar."  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"Its been hurting from sex for awhile now, not really bad until last night. Jeff thinks it was just last night. He is a worry wart you know and wants every thing checked out. This was the first time I've felt that without having sex."  
"You should tell him everything and get that checked out. That doesn't sound good."  
"I will get it checked out but right now I have a lot on my to do list. Tomorrow morning I have to take Gracelyn in for an ob/gyn visit. Plus come back here and train these girls with you."  
"Shay you really need to take care of yourself first. You are no good to anyone unhealthy."  
"I'll get it checked soon Mickie, just let me get things settled some first."

Getting back to the hotel later I laid on the couch, exhausted. I know I haven't wrestled in awhile but I have never been this exhausted. I closed my eyes for a moment but heard the door open.  
"Mom are you alright?" I heard Anthony's voice.  
"I'm fine Anthony, just tired. I haven't wrestled for awhile and training those girls today took it out of me."

He sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Are you sure thats all?"  
"I'm fine any other way. Don't worry about me baby."  
"You are my mother, of course I worry about you. Even when I don't have a reason to."

There was a knock on the door and I started to get up, Anthony told me he would get it. He opened and hugged the person on the other side. My dad stepped in the room and smiled at me but started frowning moments later.  
"What is wrong Shay?"  
"I'm tired, why?"  
"You look awful."

"She doesn't look right does she grandpa?" Anthony asked.  
"No she doesn't."  
"I'm fine guys, honestly. I'm just tired really, I'll go get some sleep and I'll be fine."  
"You do that. Where is Jamie and Ava?"  
"I'm not sure, probably in their room. Why?"  
"I'm taking them to see a movie tonight and then they are gonna spend the night with me and spend the day with ma and I tomorrow."  
"Oh yea I completely forgot that."  
Anthony went and got Ava and Jamie, they gave me a kiss bye before they went out the door with my dad.

A few hours after I went to bed I felt Jeff's arms wrap around me and I dozed back off. When I woke up I jumped up after looking at the clock.  
"3:56, I am way late getting up."  
I could tell by the light in the room it was PM and not AM. I missed taking Gracelyn to her appointment and I'm an hour away from training. I walked out into the main room and Jeff was walking in the door with Gracelyn.  
"Well you are finally up." Gracelyn said.  
"I guess you needed some sleep." Jeff said.

"Did you go to the ob/gyn appointment?"  
"Yea dad took me, the doctor said everything looks good. Told me to take prenatal vitamins and that he would send the report to my normal doctor when I get one back home."

"Sounds good, I can't believe I slept that long. I knew I was tired but I didn't think I'd sleep through my alarm. Why didn't you try to wake me up Jeff?"  
"I let you sleep, you looked like you needed it."  
"I gotta get ready to go, training in one hour."  
"Shay take the day off please. You still look like hell."  
"I can't Jeff they are counting on me to train these girls. Its what I'm getting paid for."  
"It won't kill you to take one day off. Thats all I'm asking for, take one day and relax. Since we started having babies I don't think I've seen you take a day to just relax and lay around."  
"Because thats not who I am. I love being a mom and part of being a mom is getting what needs to be done, done and out of the way."

"I understand that Shay, but just give it one day. Please." He said grabbing my hand kissing it. "Let me take care of you for one day."  
"Ok, one day. But I'm going back to work tomorrow and then I'm going home for the weekend."  
"Thats fine. Now get your butt back to that bed room and lay in that bed."  
I raised my eye brows at him and tilted my head sideways.  
"Don't you look at me like that, you heard me in bed now."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! I'm glad I'm finally getting back in the flow of writing this story. I may also do a pic for this, I'm not sure at the moment.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: I only own my OC(S). I still hope I have readers for this story. I'm sorry there hasn't been an update for this for awhile. I have been drawing a huge blank but I'm hoping getting this part done will help get it moving. Thanks to anyone reading, reviewing and alerting. Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 4 - Pleading & Promises  


**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I rounded up my brothers and sisters in a room before we were to go home for the weekend.  
"I want you guys to pay attention to mom."  
"What do you mean Anthony?" Aiden asked.

"She hasn't been acting right, she tires easily. I get a feeling all isn't well with her."  
"Are you saying something is wrong with mom?" Gracelyn asked.  
"I don't know Lyn, but something isn't right. Now I'm gonna go spend some time with my dad before we leave." I said before getting up and walking to my dad's room. He opened the door and allowed me to come in. I walked in and Abby was playing a video game.

"Whats up little sis?" I said sitting down next to her.  
"I'm playing a video game, what does it look like Tony?"  
"I've asked you not to call me that, my name is Anthony."

"Alright you two just knock it off. Whats going on with you Anthony?"  
"Just came to see you guys before we take off until Sunday."  
"I'm glad you came by."  
"Have you noticed anything strange going on with mom?"  
"No I haven't why?"  
"She always seems exhausted anymore. I just get a feeling something is wrong."  
"I think she'd tell you if something was wrong. Ask Jeff if he's noticed anything."  
"I will."

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

"Look Justine, I don't want to help you anymore then you want to be here. I'm only doing Mickie a favor. Apparently you don't like to listen to her direction so you have two choices right now. First one being to take direction from me and possibly learn how to actually wrestle. Or you can walk out that door and I'll give Shane your resignation. Your choice, it doesn't matter to me which way you go."

"I'm not quitting but I'm not working with you."  
"Like I said, two choices. There is not a third option."  
"Well there is now."  
"Nope there isn't. If you don't learn to wrestle then Shane will just let you go."  
"Shane won't fire me."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yea I am sure about that. Shane knows I bring in money."  
"Shane will let you go. The girl out there Lily, she can bring in more money then you can. She actually knows how to do stuff and guess what honey, she is a lot prettier then you."  
"What is your deal with me? Are you pissed cause I slept with your man?"  
"You didn't sleep with my man honey. I know Jeff didn't touch you. To be quite honest, I'm almost positive he wouldn't touch you with Cody's dick."  
She stormed off for a few before walking back.  
"Fine I guess I'll learn, but don't think for one minute I like this."  
"I don't like it either. Do yourself a favor and shut up and just get in the ring."

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Shay went off to train some girls while I sat down to play battleship with Aiden. Yes I know I am a grown man but I do enjoy the quality time with my son(s) when I can get the chance. Anthony walked into the living room.

"What time are we leaving?"  
"As soon as your mom gets back."  
"Ok. By the way Jeff, have you noticed anything funny with mom?" Anthony asked.  
"I've noticed things and I've been after her to get them checked out."  
"She needs to, I'm worried about her." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"She will, I'll make sure of it."

A few hours later Shaylee came in. She looked exhausted.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Tired but other then that I'm feeling good."  
"Anthony is worried about you, well truth be told I think all the kids are."  
"There is nothing to be worried about. I'm fine."  
Anthony walked out of his room.  
"Mom will you please make an appointment with the doctor when we get home?"  
"I'll..." She started when the rest of the children made their way out.  
"Please mom make an appointment." Ava pleaded with Shay.  
"I'll try to."  
"Don't try, just do it." Anthony said. "We can't lose you." He finished up.  
"I will make an appointment when I get home. I promise, I promise that to you all."  
"You better." I added. "Now who is ready to go home?"  
Almost the whole room screamed that they were ready.

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

Home! There truly is no place like home when you haven't been there for a bit. I took my suitcase to my room and set it on the floor before crashing on my bed.  
"Don't you have something to do?" Jeff asked standing in the door way.  
"What?"  
"Doctors appointment?"  
"I'll make one in the morning. Office is closed now anyways."  
"Better make one bright and early."  
"I will. Lets just get some sleep for now."

Morning had arrived. Or at least thats what the sun was indicating as it peered through my windows. I climbed out of bed taking my phone with me. I went into the living room making an appointment, they could squeeze me in, in the afternoon. I went out to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for the kids. It didn't take long before Anthony walked into the kitchen.  
"You make the appointment?"  
"Yes I did. I don't think you guys have anything to worry about honestly. I'm fine."  
"It may be nothing serious but if it is I want to know. You haven't been acting right." He said getting slightly choked up. I walked up put my arms around his neck.  
"Anthony, please don't get choked up until and if there is a reason to get choked up."

"Ok." He said and took a seat at the table. I finished cooking and rounded up the kids to eat. Before I knew it, it was time to go to the doctors.

"So what symptoms have you been having?"  
"Exhaustion. I'm always exhausted and I always look it. Plus I'm having painful sex and a few other things." I went in and filled her in on everything.  
"It could be a number of things. It is probably something minor like a vitamin problem. Maybe you are lacking in certain vitamins...I'm gonna order some blood work... Shay when was the last time you had a pap?" She asked looking in her chart.

"Its been awhile."  
"Well I want one of those done too."  
A short while later I had gotten my blood work and my pap done. The doctor walked back into the room with my paperwork.  
"I will call you personally when the results come in. Now I'm not sure when they will come on in. But until they do, please relax. Don't even think about this."  
"Its a little hard not to think about it considering Jeff and my kids are going nuts about it."  
"You've never had anything but a clean bill of health for years. I don't think you really have much to worry about. Tell them to calm down and relax, until there is a reason to otherwise. No need to get worked up over what could be nothing."

"I've said that, but I'll say it again. I just hope everything comes back fine."  
"I'm sure it will."

I went back to the house and was swarmed as soon as I walked in.  
"So whats going on?" Anthony asked.

"Are you alright mom?" Grace and Ava shouted.

"Things good?" Jeff asked.

"Ok everyone calm down. I know you want to know, but right now there isn't anything to know. She is doing some testing and the results aren't in and she doesn't know when they will be in. Could be days or a week. She will call me when they come in. Until then we all need to relax and calm down."

The time went by slow. Waiting was getting to everyone and the tension was growing in the house. I got the phone call in the morning and thankfully everyone was sleeping still. "Shaylee, I've got your results in."  
"Well what is it?"  
"Your white blood cell count is elevated and your pap turned up abnormal cells. I'm not 100 percent sure yet but I think you have cancer."  
"How sure are you?"  
"I'm about 95 percent sure you do. Now I'm not sure if its ovarian, cervical or uterine but its in that area. Lets just hope it isn't ovarian."  
"Why not?"  
"Because thats the worst one of the 3, can be very lethal."  
After I got off the phone, I sat back thinking about what I was just told. How can I tell Jeff and the kids this? It will kill them. I needed to talk to someone and I knew the one person that would hear me out.

"Dad." I said sitting down in his living room. "I need to talk to you alone. If Ma hears this, my kids and husband will know and I'm not ready to tell them yet."  
"Ok, whats going on?"  
"I went and had myself checked out. My doctor is 95 percent sure I have cancer."  
"What? Where? How?"  
"Its either ovarian, cervical or uterine. She isn't sure on that yet."  
The tears welled up in his eyes and he grabbed me and held me tight.  
"No you can't have cancer. My baby has to out live me." I couldn't hold back the tears from him. I knew he knew I was scared out of my mind.  
"I don't know how to tell the kids and Jeff. It will tear them up."  
"You have to tell them sweety. I know you don't want to and that you are protecting them but you have to."  
"I can't yet. I will I just can't quite yet. Please don't say anything."  
"You have my word I won't say a word to anyone."  
"Thanks dad, I love you."  
"I love you too Shay."

**Let me know what you thought! I hope you don't want to kill me right about now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: I am deeply sorry that I have not updated anything in a long time. A lot has happened and I don't even know where to start. But I am getting back into the flow of writing and I hope I still have my readers. Hopefully I'll ****acquire**** a few new ones as well... One can only hope anyhow. Anyways, like always I only own my OC's. Thank you all for being patient and for reading, reviewing and making me feel nice about my writing... On to the story...**

**Chapter 5**

**Shay's P.O.V.**

How do you tell your children and husband that you have cancer? I know they need and deserve to know but I can't bring myself to tell them yet. I walked back into my home. I threw my keys on the counter and made my way to my room. It was quiet in the house, but I was enjoying it. Hey you have 5 children and tell me you wouldn't. Apparently no one was home. I assume Jeff was mad at me for not saying anything before I flew out to Cali, but at the moment I needed one person and only one person, my dad. I changed my clothes and came out to get a drink before bed when I heard a noise in my living room. I peeked in and seen Matt looking around.

"Looking for someone?" I asked, scaring the crap out of him.

"Don't do that." He said grabbing his chest. "I came over cause I seen the lights on and I wanted to make sure someone didn't break in."  
"Its me. Where is everyone?"  
"Jeff went on the road with Aiden, Anthony and Jamie. Ava and Gracelyn are over with Shannon and his wife."  
"So Jeff didn't call and let me know he was called to go out on the road."  
"He said he was upset with you. He said he knows something is wrong and you didn't tell him. So when Steph called, he loaded up the kids and left. Is something wrong Shay?"  
I stood there almost with that deer in the headlights feel.  
"Yes there is something wrong."  
"Well...?"  
"I can't talk about it yet."  
"Are you cheating on Jeff?"  
"What? Hell no."  
"Jeff thinks that is one possibility."  
"Not even close Matt."  
"Well then what is it?"  
"I don't want to talk about it Matt."  
He turned and walked back to the door.  
"You should. You have Jeff scared out of his mind."  
"I will when the time is right. Where is the show at?"  
"Tomorrow in Charlotte."Matt said goodnight and left.

I opened my eyes and slowly climbed out of bed. I showered and ate before climbing in my car to make the trip to Charlotte. Upon arriving I was given access to the arena and I went looking for Jeff and the boys. I found Jeff.  
"Where are the boys?"  
"Practicing." He said being short with me.  
"So now call to let me know you were going?"  
"Did you let me know where you were going before you took off?"  
"About that I'm sorry. But Jeff you do have the kids with you."  
"Shay, I'm your husband. I'm suppose to know where you go."  
"I'm sorry Jeff. I needed to see someone."  
"Are you cheating? Who did you need to see?"  
"No I'm not cheating Jeff."  
"I noticed you didn't answer who you were with. Shay, can you please let me be for awhile. Go see the boys."  
"Fine Jeff."

I walked in the hall, rubbing my hands over my face. I walked down the hall a little further and ran right into John.

"Lost a little?"  
"Just not paying attention. I'm sorry John." I said and started to walk around him.

"What's wrong Shay?

""Nothing I'm fine."I started to go again and this time he pulled me into his locker room, closing the door behind us.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just told you John."  
"Something is, I feel it."  
"Fine." I said throwing my hands in the air walking further in the room before sitting on a bench.  
"John I have cancer."  
"Don't play Shay. What's really wrong?"  
"I'm serious John." A few tears fell down my cheek. "I have cancer."  
"What! Where?"  
"Either ovarian, uterine or cervical. I did a little research and found out I have to have a biopsy to find out which and how far gone it is."  
John took a seat next to me and pulled me into a big hug.  
"Who knows?"  
"Right now just you and my dad."  
"Jeff and the kids don't know?"  
"No. I am having one hell of a time telling them."  
"You have to Shay."  
"I know." I said pulling back from him. "Its just so hard."  
"Why?"  
"You know Jeff's mom died from cancer. It might kill him. The kids, oh god its gonna be bad."  
"Anthony came to me not too long ago, asking me if I noticed anything wrong." He paused. "He's gonna take it hard."  
"I know. All 5 of my kids are gonna take it hard. Thats why its so hard to tell anyone anything. I didn't even want to tell my dad but I needed someone to talk to before I lost my mind."  
"You need to tell Jeff and those kids. They deserve and have every right to know Shay. The sooner you do it the better. If you need someone to talk to I'm only a call away. Just promise me one thing Shaylee."  
"What's that John?"  
"That you'll be a fighter."  
"Shaylee Elizabeth Borden Hardy is not giving up without a fight."

I went and watched the boys practice. Those boys amaze me. So talented. I decided I was gonna tell everyone as soon as we got back.

We all made it back to the house, I gathered my children and husband in the living room.  
"I have something to tell you all and its not easy." I paused gathering my voice that was running out on me.  
"This is something that I can no longer keep from you but its the hardest thing I've ever had to say."  
I looked around the room and they all were staring intently at me, waiting for me to speak.  
"I... I have cancer."I finally got it out with tears in my eyes. I looked at all of them. Not one of them could move or speak. Shock probably, sad I'm sure but heartbroken was probably what they were feeling the most. Anthony was the first to stand and he ran off, I assume to his room. Ava and Lyn jumped up and hugged me tight. Jamie and Aiden seemed lost, almost like they didn't know what to do. Jeff had focused his attention on the floor, playing with his hands.

A short while later Jeff pulled me into our room and held me tight. I cried, he cried and then I cried harder.  
"Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Why make me think you were cheating on me?"  
"I couldn't get the words out Jeff. After." I pulled back looking him in his eyes. "everything with your mom. Telling you that your wife has cancer didn't seem fair."  
"It isn't but life isn't fair. I don't want you to battle this alone. I'm standing by your side every step of this. No matter what happens I'm with ya babe. You don't have to be your own rock babe. Let me be that for you. Let me be the one who is there standing tall with you, no matter what this thing throws at us. You are gonna beat this."  
"Ok baby, and I promise no more secrets."  
"No more secrets. I'm going to every appointment with you no matter what."  
"How are the kids?""Aiden and Jamie are together in the garage taking apart something. Most likely trying to distract themselves. Lyn and Ava are in Lyn's room, upset and comforting each other. Anthony... Well he hasn't came out of his room since all this came out."  
"I have to talk to him."

I went to Anthony's door and knocked. He didn't say anything so I peeked my head in. His tear stained face and puffy red eyes told me the story already. I walked up to him and grabbed a hold of him tight. He cried even harder on my shoulder.

**This chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped for but more soon I hope. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. As always, thank you in advance!**


End file.
